


Who Wants To Be Homecoming King?

by Genius_626



Series: Thespians [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings, Fluff, Gaston still dealing with being in the closet, M/M, Mentions of underage heterosexual sex, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/Genius_626
Summary: Gaston and Lefou have to navigate their secret relationship while at school, while Gaston has a lot of feelings to sort through. His parent's won't speak with him, his friends are asking questions, and his future is much less certain then it was before.Sequel to "Closet Thespian."





	Who Wants To Be Homecoming King?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this story still has legs. Let's see where it wants to take us.

Gaston -- a bit sleep deprived from waking up so early for this appointment -- sat alone in the councillor's office for a few minutes before the door opened. Cogsworth, the councillor, stepped in and briskly walked up to his desk. He didn't have the reputation for being the most compassionate of councillors, but he was thorough and dedicated to his job. That's at least how Maurice chose to describe hime. 

It'd been a month after Gaston's parents had abandoned him. The memory haunted him, and the feelings were stranger still. While he mourned for the loss of his old life and comforts, he'd also shed a lot of toxicity. It made him feel relief alongside the sorrow and anger, which was very disorienting. He'd confessed as much to Lefou, Belle, and Maurice, and it had been Belle's old man who referred him to Cogsworth.

“It's Gaston, is that right?" Cogsworth asked, earning a nod from the boy. The old man sat down behind his desk and folded his hands together. "It’s come to my attention that you no longer live with your parents.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Gaston answered.

“I _do_ know why." Cogsworth continued. "Mr. Maurice was required to give me his full report. I assure you, I'm the only other faculty member who knows what you've been going through, and it's my job to keep that information and our conversations confidential. We can talk about whatever might be bothering you."

Gaston took a moment to think before he spoke again. “I think about it all the time. When my mom said that I could be changed with help, and the moment my dad told me to leave. I'm mad at them, but I _knew_ this would happen if I came out. Why am I feeling this way if I knew all of this would happen anyway?”

"Oftentimes, even when we're prepared for something, the effect is still just as traumatic." Cogsworth explained. "Especially if it has to do with rejection. Your parents, no matter how conservative, have always been around. They've supported you, raised you, loved you, and now they won't speak to you. You do know that you are going through something traumatic, yes?"

Gaston didn't reply immediately. "...I never really thought about it that way."

Cogsworth nodded and sat back. “Do you feel that this separation is causing a decline in your work ethic or your grades? Your self-esteem or general mood?”

The boy shrugged. “Lefou says I'm not acting like my usual self, but that it's almost a good thing. Like, I'm growing as a person, so there are going to be a lot of growing pains. I feel depressed a lot more, but at least I'm not pretending to be happy when I'm not. The truth hurts sometimes, but it feels way better than my usual lies."

"That's a very mature analysis." Cogsworth said.

"They're Lefou's words, not mine." Gaston said, smiling a little. "He knows me better than most people. As for my grades, they've gone up, actually. Now that I’m spending time with people who are helping me with my Maths and English at home.”

“By _home_ , you mean Lefou’s home?”

“Yes.”

“So you feel at home there?”

Gaston nodded. “I always have, ever since I was little.”

Cogsworth understood, looking over at his computer and typing something up as they spoke. “You and Lefou, have you been friends for long?”

“Since kindergarten, basically.”

“So he means a great deal to you?”

“He…" Gaston paused. Lefou meant so much to him. Lefou had been by his side all this time, loving and supporting him when he didn't feel he deserved it. "...He’s all I have.” Gaston said, his voice shaking with emotion.

Cogsworth gave him a moment. "Would you mind elaborating?"

Gaston swallowed the lump in his throat. "Before any of this happened, when I thought about my future, there was... _certainty_. I had money, my parents' support, I was in my comfort zone. I could go to any college I wanted, I could do anything...and that thought kept me afloat. As long as I was free to do all that, then maybe suppressing my sexuality wouldn't be all that bad."

"And when did you realize that wasn't going to work?"

"...Last year, I saw Lefou in the school musical." Gaston continued. He smiled at the memory, a warm feeling coming over him to calm his nerves. "He was in Guys and Dolls. He was amazing in it, and I was blown away by his performance. I knew that I had feelings for him, probably ever since middle school, but until then, I'd tried to ignore it.

"I kept the musical program in my backpack for the rest of that year. I would look at his picture when I was alone and just...imagine us together. So, now when I think about my future, I don't have money, and I don't have my family, but I have Lefou. It may sound like a lot less, but it's actually much better."

Cogsworth gave a small smile. “I think it's safe for me to assume that you’re in love?”

Gaston nods. No nonsense, no guilt, no embarrassment. He found himself feeling lucky that this office was a place where he could talk, never to worry about outing himself to someone who might hurt him. He found that was one of his greatest fears now. 

The old man looks at his computer again, typing away. “We have a lot to talk through yet, but I believe you'll pull through this."

...

Gaston walked out of the office and saw Lefou. He'd waited, sitting on the bench just outside the student store, reading a novel. Gaston looked around, and then approached his boyfriend. Without saying a word, Lefou looked up, allowed himself to be led to a secluded corridor of the hallway, and was engulfed in a warm embrace. He hugged back, squeezing tightly.

"Was it bad?" Lefou asked.

"No, not bad." Gaston said. "I'm just, feeling a lot. Needed a hug."

Lefou understood, and didn't let go for a full minute. He wondered what would happen if someone walked in on them. This hug could be perceived as platonic, but what if it wasn't? He and Gaston had talked about it, and come to the conclusion that coming out to the school would be an unnecessary added stressor. As much as Gaston was trying to be truthful with himself, there was no telling what would happen to his social life if he came out on a wide scale, let alone his emotional state, which was already raw from what his parents had done to him. 

The warning bell rang, and the boys separated, albeit reluctantly. Lefou quickly planted a kiss on Gaston's cheek before stepping back and leading the way to their first period science lab.

During the lab assignment, everyone was put into groups of four. Gaston and Lefou were designated lab partners, so they were assigned to work with two others, Simone and Sophie. Gaston knew them well enough, they were two of a trio; Simone, Sophie, and Sabine, the triplets. He'd never dated either of them, but was sure that all three, at one point or another, had crushed on him in the past. The starry look in Sophie's eyes gave Gaston the impression that such a crush still lived. 

“So, Gaston. I haven’t seen you around at any of our house parties lately.” Sophie said while they were working. Lefou was currently dissecting a petrified mouse while Simone took notes.

Gaston was taking notes as well, but he looked up and answered her. “Oh, yeah. I’m taking a bigger interest in my grades, been studying a lot more. I really need to graduate.”

Sophie looked surprised at his answer, but quickly recovered with a big smile. “Oh, that’s great, keep it up then. Um, I was wondering if you were planning on going to the homecoming dance.”

“Oh.” Gaston said, glancing at Lefou. “Football season hasn't even started yet."

"I know, I know, I'm just thinking ahead." Sophie replied, shrugging, her dark curls bouncing on her shoulders. 

"Well, uh, I haven’t really decided yet.” Gaston answered, looking back at his notes and squinting at the mouse organ Lefou was holding out with tweezers. 

“Really?" Sophie said. "But don’t you think you’re a shoe-in for homecoming king?”

“I guess…” Gaston said. Normally, he was very interested in what his peers thought of him. He'd always loved the validation of winning the vote at a dance, but recently, his priorities had changed. Obviously, old habits die hard, and although he wasn't as keen about being named homecoming king any longer, he was still conscious of his peers, which was why he wasn't coming out to them any time soon. 

“Well, Gaston," Sophie continued. "If you want to go to the dance and you don’t have a date, keep me in mind.” 

“Ok. I’ll, uh..." Gaston glanced to Lefou, meeting the eyes of his boyfriend and seeing nothin but sympathy, which was slightly reassuring. "...I'll let you know.”

...

Gaston, Lefou and Belle were sitting on the bleachers at lunch. It’d become somewhat of a routine for them over the last month, and all three found that it benefitted them greatly. Gaston and Lefou got to be together without having to sensor themselves too much, and Belle had the two of them to keep her company. Most of the other students ignored her and talked about her behind her back, so she'd gotten used to spending time alone. But this was nice, too. 

“What are we going to do about homecoming?” Gaston asked. They'd told Belle what happened earlier that day with Sophie.

“Well, I guess it depends." Lefou said. "Do you want to bring Sophie to the dance and pretend to be into her for one night?”

“That sounds like way too much work…" Gaston sighed, crossing his arms. "Besides, I’d much rather be spending time with you. I don’t want to jilt the poor girl out of a good date, but I don’t want to be miserable myself.”

“Another option is…" Belle started. "You go together. As friends, or, Gaston, you could be Lefou's straight date. I've seen it on the internet, straight boys being their gay friend's date.”

Gaston looked at Lefou. “Would you like that?”

“Honestly?" Lefou said. "I don't think so. Maybe we should just avoid the dances, do our own thing."

Gaston nodded. "You're probably right. But you heard Sophie, people expect me to be places now. I love going to parties and dances and all that, but now it's all different. I want to go with you, Lefou, as my date. And I definitely can't just spend money like I used to...I'm sorry, I just feel like everything's changing."

"That's because everything is changing. You don't have to be sorry about that." Belle said. "Let's talk about something that isn't changing. Oh, are you excited about football season starting up?” 

“Hmm. I guess.” Gaston replied.

Lefou sighed, and Gaston narrowed his eyes at him. 

“What?”

“It’s just, you’ve been depressed for an entire month. For a good reason, but it’s hard for me to see you like this.”

“I haven’t been _that_ bad.” Gaston said, pouting. He caught himself and scooting closer so that their legs were touching. “Ok, so maybe I've been down, but it's not all bad. Especially when we’re _alone_.”

“Too much information!” Belle said, which made them all laugh. “Although I am happy for you. But back on topic, what makes you hesitant about football?”

“Yeah." Lefou said. "It’s senior year, you’re definitely going to be placed as quarterback again, what's not to look forward to?”

Gaston sighed. “…Football was something I did for my dad. I mean, I grew to like it myself, and I’m really good at it, and the team looks up to me as captain, but…I can’t help but think of him.”

Lefou and Belle looked at each other, concerned. 

"I'm so sorry about your parents." Belle said. "Dad told me not to tell you, but he's been trying to get in touch with them for weeks now."

"Really?" Gaston said. "I thought he stopped after the first try, like Lefou's parents."

"He's so close to just marching up to their door and demanding to speak with them." Belle said. "The school can't do anything much because you're not a minor anymore, but my dad's not going to take that lying down."

Gaston gave a small, albeit sad smile. "I'm lucky to have you all as my friends."

After a quiet moment, Lefou spoke up. “You should forget about your dad. I know it's hard, but I also know how much you love football. You love the crowd, the rush, just like I do when I’m on stage.” He placed his hand over Gaston’s. “Don’t let him ruin your life, especially when he’s not even here.”

“You’re right, babe.” Gaston said, and his boyfriend blushed at the pet name. "Man, I want to kiss you right now."

Belle looked around. "I don't think anyone's watching."

Lefou was about to say they could move somewhere else when Gaston leaned in, kissing him full on the mouth. It lasted for a few glorious seconds, and afterwords, Lefou was graced with Gaston's wonderful smile. 

…

Hours later, after school was over and they were back at home, Lefou and Gaston were sitting at the kitchen table doing homework. Lefou's parents had just stepped out, going to their weekly dance class. 

"Why do your parents go to dance class?" Gaston asked. 

"Mom says, and I quote, that it spices up their sex life."

"Oh my god!" Gaston said, laughing. "You know, I don't think my parents have fucked for eighteen years."

Lefou winced and went back to work. After a few minutes, however, a thought wouldn't leave him, and so he looked up from his text book. 

“Can I ask you something?" Lefou asked. "It’s really personal, so you can say no if you want.”

Gaston looked up and shrugged. “Yeah, you can ask me anything.”

“So, um…” Lefou stammered, trying to find the words. “I don’t want you to think that I thought you were lying to me but…”

“Lying about what?”

“When you told me about the times you…slept with girls, were you telling the truth every time?”

Gaston paused, but then pushed away his text book and folded his arms on the table. “I lied the first time. When was that, freshman year? I said we went all the way, but we didn’t. I couldn’t…" Gaston tried to gage what was appropriate to say out loud, but he was Lefou, with no one else around, so he decided to be frank. "I couldn’t get hard, so I got her off and then broke up with her the next week.”

Lefou blushed a little, but wasn't completely scandalized. “And the other times?”

“The other two times, I made myself do it.” Gaston said. His eyes were downcast, not looking at Lefou. His hands turned into fists at the memories. “I…I wanted so badly to be the son my parents wanted. I wanted to be normal…God, I was miserable.” He looked up. "One time, I thought of you, just so that I could pretend it was her that made me...well, finish. I just...I just wanted to feel loved, because maybe then, I wouldn't hate myself so much."

Lefou felt waves of empathy come over him. Gaston looked absolutely miserable recalling all of this, and then that last confession? Lefou got up from his seat and took Gaston’s arm, urging him to get up as well. Lefou wrapped his arms tightly around Gaston’s waist, and the taller teen leaned into him. Lefou felt Gaston’s arms wrap around his neck, felt his chest move against him, breathing heavily.

“I’m only now realizing how terrible I was to myself.” Gaston whispered, clinging to his boyfriend.

“It's ok, everything's going to get better." Lefou said, rubbing his hands up and down Gaston's back. 

Gaston didn’t respond verbally, but Lefou could feel his nod before Gaston’s nose found it’s way into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Lefou jumped, as he was very ticklish, and that made Gaston smile a little.

“Sorry.” He said.

“That's ok. But I had another question.” Lefou said.

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to rush you, but, my parents are usually at their class until ten so…I think we could get away with a few things. If you’re ready."

Gaston pulled away and looked at his boyfriend very seriously. "Have you ever...are you still..."

"Oh, I'm a virgin." Lefou said, without a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "But I'm not the most inexperienced person, either. I was just thinking, maybe it would help you heal." Lefou said. He stroked Gaston's chest and leaned in close, tears brimming at his eyes thinking about the painful memories Gaston had shared with him. "I don't want you hurting, anymore."

Gaston leaned in and kissed Lefou. They stood together like that for minutes, exploring each other as they stood in the dining room. The sun was setting and the house was growing darker. They pulled away and looked at each other in the dim light. 

"You have approximately three hours to make love to me, and then make it look like nothing happened so that my parents don't find out." Lefou said, making Gaston groan. 

"Who wants to be homecoming king..." Gaston said before leaning in again and kissing the breath away out of Lefou. "...when all I want is you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I will dedicate an entire part of this series to a sex scene if I get enough requests.


End file.
